


Timestamp: Komandor Ośmiornica

by MobyDick



Series: Octo!Steve [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, humor & fluff, magiczne artefakty, transformacja w zwierzaka, trochę crack!fik
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: - Stephenie Jacku McGarrett! Lepiej żebyś nie robił tego, co myślę, że robisz! Bo jeżeli robisz to co myślę, skopię ci ten twój głowonogi tyłek!3/6





	Timestamp: Komandor Ośmiornica

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Timestamp: Commander Octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268222) by [Cattraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattraine/pseuds/Cattraine). 



 

 

W niewielkiej zatoczce dochodziła północ. Księżyc w pełni srebrzył wodę, której fale pełzały po piasku, a jego blask był tak jasny, że solarne lampki rozstawione w pobliżu lanai wydawały się zbyteczne. W pewnej odległości od brzegu coś dużego pluskało się radośnie pośród błyszczącej morskiej piany. To znaczy, pluskało się radośnie, dopóki od strony domu nie rozległ się donośny wrzask, kipiący gniewem i oburzeniem.

**_\- Stephenie Jacku McGarrett! Lepiej żebyś nie robił tego, co myślę, że robisz! Bo jeżeli robisz to co myślę, skopię ci ten twój głowonogi tyłek!_ **

Niemal natychmiast bańkowata głowa w pomarańczowe cętki wynurzyła się na powierzchnię i dwoje olbrzymich oczu popatrzyło ze skruchą w kierunku plaży, gdzie krępa blondwłosa postać niejakiego Daniela Williamsa maszerowała ku wodzie, niosąc rzeźbioną szkatułkę, zapobiegawczo umieszczoną na ręczniku.

Ośmiornica-Steve skrzywił się z niezadowoleniem. Szlag, dał się przyłapać jak ryba w sieć. Danno nie powinien był wrócić z konferencji na Big Island aż do jutrzejszego popołudnia - co dałoby Steve'owi więcej niż dość czasu na odzyskanie normalnej postaci i jego niedawno poślubiony małżonek o niczym by się nie dowiedział. Robiąc nadąsaną minę, skrzyżował przed sobą parę macek i spojrzał piorunująco na blondyna, który zbliżył się aż do samej krawędzi wody, by posłać mu równie groźne spojrzenie ponad dzielącymi ich falami.

Danny ostrożnie położył przeklętą szkatułkę na jednym z plażowych krzeseł, zarzucił na nią ręcznik i utkwił rozzłoszczony wzrok w swoim głowonogim mężu, który z kolei przyglądał się z urazą, jak Danny wojowniczo opiera ręce na biodrach. Cisza trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, w ciągu których patrzyli na siebie wilkiem, po czym Gniew Danno eksplodował w rozświetlonym blaskiem księżyca powietrzu. Danny wyrzucił obie ręce ku niebu i krzyknął z wściekłością, a zaraz po tym zaczął krążyć w tę i z powrotem po plaży, wygłaszając morały i szatkując dłońmi nocne powietrze.

Ośmiornica-Steve był pod wrażeniem, zauważywszy, że Danny nie zrobił nawet przerwy na zaczerpnięcie oddechu, zanim jego tyrada weszła na pełne obroty. Przez moment zastanawiał się nad tym, jak długo jego wygadany mąż mógłby wstrzymać oddech pod wodą. Być może nadeszła pora, żeby to sprawdzić. Zanurzył się ukradkiem nieco głębiej w wodę i na mackowych paluszkach ruszył ku brzegowi.

\- Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Coś ty sobie, do diabła, myślał? Chcesz spędzić resztę życia jako cholerna kałamarnica? Skąd wiesz, że w ogóle wrócisz do ludzkiej postaci? Nie stać mnie na gigantyczne akwarium, Stephen! No i gdzie tym razem znalazłeś tę cholerną szkatułkę? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że rekiny żerują nocą? Czy ciebie już całkiem popieprzyło? Nie wierzę, że zostałem mężem takiego półgłówka! Żądam rozwodu, ty walnięty ośli... _Gak!_

Dwie macki błyskawicznie i podstępnie wysunęły się przybrzeżnej fali, otoczyły kostki blondyna i wciągnęły go do wody z wysoce satysfakcjonującym pluskiem, któremu towarzyszył oburzony skowyt zaskoczonego Danny'ego.

Na dłuższą chwilę nocny spokój zmąciły odgłosy wodnej szamotaniny, gulgotania i przekleństw, aż wreszcie Danny'emu udało się wypłynąć na powierzchnię i podjąć desperacką próbę ucieczki na brzeg, lecz natychmiast został szarpnięty z powrotem przez - jak mu się wydawało - zylion łapczywych, bardzo zwinnych macek.

\- Puszczaj mnie, ty gigantyczna kałamarnico! To są moje najlepsze buty! A ten jedwabny krawat dostałem od babci! To niedopuszczalne... ej, ej, ej! _Stephen! Zabieraj swoje macki z moich szortów!_

Zbulwersowany głos Danny'ego niósł się po wodzie, podczas gdy jego przemieniony w ośmiornicę mąż zuchwale go ignorował i triumfalnie przystąpił do pozbywania się ubrań swojego rozindyczonego partnera. Liczne macki uwijały się radośnie, ciskając przemoczone buty i mokre części garderoby na piasek, daleko poza zasięg Danny'ego. Oburzone wrzaski wkrótce przerodziły się w prychnięcia i bezradny chichot, kiedy kilka bardzo zwinnych macek sięgnęło energicznie ku pewnym bardzo łaskotliwym miejscom.

\- Przestań, do diabła! Przestań! Niech cię szlag, Steve, zaraz cię obsikam... oooch! _Och!_ Prze...prze...przestań, Stephen! To bardzo delikatna część ciała... oooch! Och. Do licha, Steve, przestań! Nie będę uprawiał z tobą mackowego seksu!

Nabuzowany i rumiany ze wstydu, Danny zdołał zrobić kilka rzeczy jednocześnie - odepchnął od siebie mniej więcej sześć oddzielnych macek, wyrwał się na wolność i pognał na brzeg, zaś ogromna napalona _Enteroctopus dofleini_ , rozbryzgując wodę, deptała mu po piętach.

Na szczęście znajdowali się w płytkiej wodzie, więc Danny bez trudu wydostał się na plażę. Przebiegł nago kilka metrów, dopóki nie znalazł się dobrze poza zasięgiem wszystkich ośmiu namiętnych ramion ośmiornicy-Steve'a, chwycił swoją mokrą, podartą koszulę, by chronić swoją przyzwoitość, po czym się odwrócił, posyłając piorunujące spojrzenie głowonogowi ludzkich rozmiarów, który gapił się na niego wilgotno spomiędzy fal. Kilka ramion - z których jedno wymachiwało zwycięsko bokserkami blondyna - kiwało na niego kusząco, próbując zwabić Danny'ego z powrotem w pobliże tej bardzo bardzo kochliwej ośmiornicy.

\- Niedobra ośmiornica! Niedobra!

Danny karcąco pogroził palcem zuchwałemu głowonogowi.  
\- Nie wiesz, że ośmiornice umierają po kopulacji? - Jego głos zadrżał odrobinę: - Nie chcę, żebyś umarł, Steve! - I niech diabli porwą Animal Planet. Danny skrzywił się z niesmakiem, Steve'a Irwina nigdy nie obmacywała napalona ośmiornica.

Popatrzył tęsknie na swojego ośmiorękiego męża. Sam był bardziej niż lekko podniecony i całkiem wyraźnie czuł rumieńce na policzkach, zażenowany nieoczekiwaną reakcją swojego ciała na bardzo sprytne i zwinne macki Steve'a. Zanim mógł powiedzieć coś więcej, rozległo się znajome _pop_ przemieszczającego się powietrza i oczom Danny'ego ukazał się bardzo zadowolony z siebie, lśniący wilgocią, nagi SEAL w ludzkiej postaci, który brnął ku niemu przez wodę, nadal trzymając w dłoni jego szorty.

Danny uniósł brwi na widok zdeterminowanego, drapieżnego wyrazu twarzy swojego małżonka, kiedy Steve dumnie wyszedł z wody, i powoli zaczął się cofać, przywołując na usta kokieteryjny uśmieszek.

\- Chodź do mnie, Danno - rozkazał Steve łagodnym i niebezpiecznym głosem. - Mam tu coś dla ciebie.

\- Nie wydaje mi się, Steve - odparł zadziornie Danny, nie przestając się cofać. - To był długi dzień, więc chyba pójdę prosto do łóżka... _ack!_

Obrócił się i puścił sprintem przez plażę, śmiejąc się na cały głos, a jeśli być może wrzasnął jak mała dziewczynka, kiedy jego mąż już po chwili go dogonił, chwycił i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię, a następnie zaniósł go do łóżka (gdzie dość długo byli zajęci czymś innym niż spanie), to była to tylko i wyłącznie ich sprawa. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, prawdopodobnie bardzo dobrze się składało, że mieli starszych, przygłuchych sąsiadów.

 

____________________________________

 


End file.
